


Beautiful instead of Perfect

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' Valentine free zone has been invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful instead of Perfect

Pink and red were everywhere. Happy, smiling people were walking the hall not noticing the sad, depressed ones walking next to them. Classes were ignored in an overwhelming need to cry, laugh, stare or drift in a daze.

 

Severus was used to this and had even planned his lessons accordingly. But no matter what he did, Valentine's Day was permanently associated with exploding cauldrons.

 

By the time he reaches his quarters, he was desperate for a reprieve. A sigh of relief passed his lips as the door closed behind him. He knew that he was in a Valentine free zone.

 

(Ò.Ô)

 

Severus forgot Harry.

 

The table was covered with a stiff white cloth. Two glasses stood in the center with red roses scattered about.

 

“Harry,” he stopped, the words cut off by the sight of his partner dressed in a set of flattering robes. “We have to go up to dinner.”

 

“I know, but I did want to surprise you.” Harry handed Severus a rose. “Not a drop of pink.”

 

Severus grimaced. “But still red.”

 

“Red for passion, green for healing.” Harry smiled. “Passion certainly healed us.”

 

Severus smirked. “No Gryffindor and Slytherin comment?”

 

Harry shook his head.

 

(Ò.Ô)

 

Severus looked closer at the rose. It was covered in minor blemishes and plenty of thorns. “There are spells to make them perfect.”

 

Harry's fingers brushed the rose Severus was holding. “But it is beautiful, thorns, blemishes, and all.” His eyes held the onyx ones until his message was received.

 

Gathering the roses, Severus put them in water. His expression showed his gratitude. “We have to go.”

 

Just before they left, Severus pulled Harry into a warm, passionate kiss.

 

Pulling back, Harry looked up at Severus' flushed face and burning eyes.

 

Now it was time to face the students.

 


End file.
